remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
New Planet Plant
This article is about the planet in ''Dragon Ball GT. For the original planet, see Planet Plant or for the planet in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, see New Planet Vegeta.'' New Planet Plant, also called Planet Tuffle (ツフル星, Tsufuru-boshi) or Tuffle Planet, is the name given to the planet that Baby wishes for in Dragon Ball GT. He wishes for an exact replica of the original Planet Plant, before the Saiyan-Tuffle war began. Overview Using the power of the Black-Star Dragon Balls, in Age 789, Baby resurrects the Tuffle home world right in Earth's orbit. He then begins to transport all of his mind-controlled Earthlings to New Plant, in hopes of creating a new Tuffle empire with Baby as their ruler. It is here that he does battle with Goku. During their battle, Goku is easily thrashed around, even as a Super Saiyan 3. As Goku lays defeated, he sets his eyes on Earth, orbiting high above. This causes him to receive Blutz Waves, sparking his transformation into a Great Ape and then a Golden Great Ape. Goku then goes wild, and destroys everything in sight. It is not until Pan, his granddaughter, calms him down that Goku remembers who he is, which sparks his transformation into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 proves to be more than a match for Baby, and the evil Tuffle resorts to having Bulma (now his slave) create a Blutz Wave emitting machine, causing the evil Tuffle to become Great Ape Baby. As the battle between Goku and Baby continues, Kibito Kai uses the Sacred Water to kill off Baby's mind controlling infection, which restores all of Earth's people. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks then arrive on the battle field in an attempt to offer help. Uub, who had been eaten by Baby after his Chocolate Beam had been redirected, suddenly attacks Baby from the inside. Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan give their energy to Goku. Once the process is complete, Goku attacks, and in a few short minutes, Baby is severely injured. The parasitic Tuffle then leaves Vegeta's body, and attempts to escape. However, Goku blasts him into oblivion with a powerful Kamehameha wave. Later events Because of the wish made by Baby with the Black-Star Dragon Balls, the Dragon Balls had been scattered across the galaxy/universe once more, thus the one year deadline from the first wish made with Dragon Balls expired without the Black Star Dragon Balls in their original place, thus the world exploded. The Z Fighters then decided to transport all of Earth's people to New Plant, saving them from Earth's destruction. It is unknown what happened to New Plant, but it presumably stayed in Earth's orbit, acting as a replacement for the moon. Another possibility is that it (possibility to Old Planet Plant's original location within in Universe 7) or destroyed/removed after the Earth was restored with the Namekian Dragon Balls. ''Super INFINITY '''New Planet Plant', AKA Tuffle Planet, is the new home planet of the Tuffles, orbiting around the star Alpha H-Z. It is ruled by Prince Atem. Prince Atem, Teana, Jono, Seto and their Tuffle followers discovered a planet at Alpha H-Z and named it New Plant. Baby begins to transport all of his mind-controlled Earthlings to New Plant to 'help' Atem recreate a Tuffle race. After the defeat of Baby, Prince Atem and his Tuffle followers adopted Zeshin, Bun and the other orphans of the Mirror spaceship on New Plant, thus creating a new Tuffle empire with Atem as their ruler. Goku, Pan and Trunks relocated the Black Star Dragon Balls to New Plant. Known residents Video Games New Planet Tuffle is the twelfth and final level in the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Enemies encountered here are Hammer, Dollar, Machine Mutants, big Machine Mutants, and the boss is Baby Vegeta in his final and Golden Great Ape forms. It is a battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In Super INFINITY, New Planet Plant, AKA Tuffle Planet, is the new home planet of the Tuffles, orbiting around the star Alpha H-Z. It is ruled by Prince Atem. After the defeat of Baby, Atem, Teana, Jono and their Tuffle followers adopted Zeshin, Bun and the other orphans of the Mirror spaceship on New Plant, thus creating a new Tuffle empire with Atem as their ruler. Goku, Pan and Trunks relocated the Black Star Dragon Balls to New Plant. Trivia *Despite being an exact replica of Planet Plant, the new planet does not appear to have the same gravitational properties from the old planet. If it did, then the gravity should be 10x that of Earth's, meaning many of the humans would have been struggling to stand. Category:Planets Category:Places in the Seventh Universe